Human
by 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess
Summary: Third Part of Jon and Desiree's story. Takes place five years after "Chasing Her Dreams". Desiree's always worn her heart on her sleeve. Jon's always promise to protect her heart, but when she gets an opportunity to chase her dream once again, how will Jon respond to it? Will the couple that conquered obstacles prevail once more or will their stubborn minds tear them apart?
1. Darwin Wants Des To Do What?

_**Human**_

**_Sometimes, you need a little shove to push you into the right direction..._**

* * *

Desiree Harper could not believe what was being told to her. Her Uncle Darwin Harper didn't just say what she thought that he said? There she sat on the couch across from her uncle with a confused and baffled look plastered on her face. When she looked at Darwin, it was like she was staring at a muscular reflection of herself. How can Darwin be like this? For the past five years, she was a good child. She went to college in Philadelphia and graduated with the best grades in the entire class—majoring in business and broadcasting were just some of her majors that she had worked so hard to getting. How can Darwin be so cold about this? She thought that this was the family that was truly on her side until the very end of it all. She guessed that she was wrong because she was just given the news that pissed her off more than her uncle deleting all of her recordings of The Walking Dead, when she was out of town. Darwin didn't like her watching shows like that, even though she liked the thrill of the show. This thing pissed her off more than anything in the world.

Darwin was asking her to move out and live with Jon.

"You're asking me to move out and live with Jon?" Desiree asked again for what seemed like the millionth time in a row. She was still living in the denial stage, not believing that Darwin wanted her out of the house. Darwin believed that it was time for his niece to move out of the house and start a life for herself and with her boyfriend of five years. He knew for a fact that Jon was not getting any younger, that Jon was in his early thirties, and felt like he would want to settle down anytime now. Darwin was already married for the past three years with his high school sweetheart Estelle, and probably felt like Desiree should do the exact same thing.

"That is _exactly _what I am asking you to do," Darwin clarified, "I just find it strange that you and Jon have been together for five years and still haven't experienced living with each other. I think that this will be the perfect opportunity to do so. It could take your relationship to the next level. Who knows what can come out of this. I'm not banishing you from this house, you're always welcomed to visit, whenever you want, but I like this idea of you two living with each other." he added on as Des felt uncomfortable about his request.

As Jonathan Good looked at the conversation near the kitchen, he acknowledged that his girlfriend was puzzled, and didn't know how to process this new information. He understood that moving in with a boyfriend was a huge step in a relationship, but he felt like his relationship with her can grow that way. He loves Desiree and he thinks that they are ready for this step in the relationship. If that meant going to Darwin and pushing the idea to her, he was going to do that. In fact, he did do that and that's why Desiree is having this conversation with him.

"I think the idea is a good idea, Desiree. How about you live with me for about a week, and see how you like things in Las Vegas," Jon left the kitchen area as he planted a spot next to her on the couch, sounding very persuasive, "Remember Vegas? We used to have so much fun up there! Remember, when you were afraid of the tigers in the Circus that we saw a long time ago?" he couldn't help release a laugh at the thought of Desiree holding on to him for dear life, when she saw the tiger, even though they were in the back row, which would make it impossible for the tiger to get near them.

Desiree glared at him, shaking her head, "Remember, when you saw me with my new look for the first time?" she shot back a question at him, letting go of the glare that she had on him and replacing it with a playful smirk. Who couldn't remember the time when Colby Lopez's wife, Leighla Schultz had given Desiree the makeover in China, which made Jon spit out the water out of his mouth. Jon told her it was the moment, when his breath was taken away by her beauty.

"You're so sneaky." Jon tackled Desiree on the side, crashing into the cushions of the couch, tickling her ribcage as she laughed hysterically. He then began to peck her on the lips multiple times. It wasn't long until Jon had connected with a powerful kiss on her lips, stopping all of the playing of their usual, dorky and goofy games. Desiree felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked at the man that was on top of her, this beautiful man with the bluest of blue eyes. The man that she never intended to steal his heart.

"If Desiree moves in with you, you two could do that anywhere in the house. Now, I'm tell you two to get a room." Darwin threw a plush pillow that was meant for Des at Jon, getting him off of his niece. Jon tried to recover from the actions moments ago as Desiree fixed her hair that was messed up, when Jon tackled her.

"Dessy, I think that you should think about moving in with me. I mean, we have been together for about five years and I think that we should try moving in with each other. It would be the next level for us. I'm in the road a lot, but I would love to see my girl, whenever I get home. We can be closer, I wouldn't have to automatically go to Philly over just going over to my apartment to sleep. I think that this living arrangement would be what is best for us," Jon gave one last plead to his girlfriend, "Please…" he went to nibble at her neck as Desiree tried to keep her composure.

This was Jon's typical way of persuading her; she found it funny to be quite honest. So, she giggled and said, "Fine, I'll take up your offer about the living arrangement, but if I don't like it," Desiree rose up from the couch and sat next to her uncle, putting a huge smile on her face with her arm wrapped around his shoulders, "I'll be living with my uncle Dar Dar for as long as I want!"

Darwin didn't like the sound of that, "Don't fuck this up." he ordered Jon as he turned to Des and faked a smile. This lovely moment was interrupted with a rang of a phone. All eyes went to Desiree, obviously knowing that this was her phone that had interrupted the lovely bantering going on. Des pulled out her phone and exited the living room, to take the phone call in a private. She was in the kitchen that Jon was previously at. Hopefully, no one would be hearing into their discussion.

"I'm really glad that you called," she giggled on the phone and looked back at Jon and Darwin making a conversation in the living room. It was interesting how these two were able to friend each other as soon as they began dating. Jon didn't like her father, and what made her nervous was that he was going to despise Darwin, "I really don't know how he would respond to the idea. I do want to talk to you and see what's up. Perhaps, we can arrange something?" she suggested as she noticed Jon walking up to her, wondering if the call was anything important at all, "Can I call you back?" she asked, as Jon wrapped his arms around her, "Alright, goodbye." she hug up and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him.

"What was the call about?" Jon asked curiously. It was like Desiree was being a little sneaky, when it came to these phone calls. She had been getting these calls for the past month that would isolate him and the rest of the family from her. He wondered if something was wrong with her that he should be informed of.

"You'll know in a matter of time." she told him.

* * *

_I know such a short chapter, but this is just the beginning chapter. What was Desiree's call about? Why can't she afford to tell Jon about it? How will this experiment of moving in work for Des?_

_ Thank you for the support, please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	2. Desiree's Hesitation

**_Human_**

**_With every little hesitation, there's that determination to want to do the things that scare you._**

* * *

"Hey Jon, look at what I can do!" Desiree did her best impersonation of The Rock, and the way that he would do that silly eyebrow. Feeling proud of that attempt at a Rock impersonation, she took a selfie of herself, the camera flashing as she looked back at the photo and smiled. Desiree and Jon were in the backseats of the car on the way to his apartment. Jon had about two days off from the Live Shows and figured that he would help, get her settled into the new apartment. She felt nervous; the more that they got closer to the destination, the more nervous and the more nervous she got, the more that she clinched to Jon's bicep for dear life.

"Cute. Can I please have my phone back?" Jon asked, gesturing for her to give his phone back with a playful smirk on his face. A cute thing with their relationship was Des talking selfies on Jon's phone, not her phone, but Jon's phone. Desiree felt like she had to do this, so Jon knew what he was comparing the other women to. Jon thought that she was crazy and didn't have anything to worry about. He looked at Desiree, who was still taking pictures with his phone, "Desiree, give the phone back!"

Desiree gave him a playful glare and gave his phone back to him, "Jon, when are you expected to go back to work? Not that I want you to go back to work, but I'm just a little curious. It seems like the WWE are leaning towards your favoritism as of late. I wouldn't want anything to ruin that at all. You could eventually be WWE World Heavyweight Champion! You've been wanting that for so long! I've wanted that for you." she couldn't help, but release a grin from under her lips. She was just so proud of him.

"I'm expected to be back in the road on Friday. I just want to get you settled. I know you won't experience me living with you, since I am always on the road, but hopefully, you won't feel too lonely," Jon put a hand on her thigh for comfort, feeling terrible that he won't provide her with that experience with her living with him, "Creative has been talking to me about being WWE World Heavyweight Champion, and I am so glad that you're giving me a chance to live my dream," Jon put his hand on her cheek, giving it a soft stroke, "I love you, Des. I hope you know that. Maybe one day, I'll be able to show you that. I think you will look beautiful with a diamond ring on your ring finger."

Jon linked his fingers with hers as she let out a sigh, "You know what I think about marriage, Jon. It's too much of a gamble for me. What if that spark between us disappears as soon as we get married? I don't want to risk getting my heartbroken or worse, I don't want to risk hurting you. I don't think that marriage is for us. I mean, it's just a paper right?" she scuffed, trying her best to transition to a new topic; this one, just hitting her hard in the gut.

"You didn't think that when Darwin and Estelle got married. Didn't think that when Colby and Leighla got married. Probably not going to think that when Joe and Amber get married. I don't get why you are so hesitant with getting married? I'm not going to hurt you, Desiree. If you're afraid of that. I vow that I will protect your heart, and not break it." Jon raised his hand up in the air, promising to never hurt Desiree.

"Jon, I'm unemployed right now. Perhaps, when I get a job than maybe, I'll consider marriage, but I just want to get my career started," she cupped Jon's cheeks with her hands, looking into his eyes, "I love you, Jon. I love that you are so promising and assuring. Don't forget that," Desiree connected with a sweet kiss on Jon's lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. That was before a phone rang again. She signed as she backed away from Jon, and pulled out her phone to answer it, "Hey, you called! Wait? You want me back there?" she asked, a little in disbelief, but there was also a part of her that was excited that this happened to her, "That would be such a huge honor! Want me to meet you at the offices? Alright, cool! Bye, thank you!" she hung up as Jon looked at her, wanting to know what those calls have been about as of late.

"I don't know whether to congratulate you or not. You've been very shady about your phone calls as of late. Is something up with you that I should be aware of?" Jon asked, hoping to get to the bottom of things of what the hell has happened with Desiree. Desiree bit her lip, thinking of how she was going to open up to Jon about what had happened to her. There was a part of her that he was going to hate, what was happened to her, but she was so happy about it.

"Stephanie called me and offered me a position as one of the Board of Directors people. I know, how much you hate the Board of Directors, ever since they were against letting me do the internship for a third time, but this is a huge opportunity for me, and this position has a really good pay. The reason why I was hesitant with opening up to you about that was because you have such a strong hatred for them because of what occurred with me in the middle of that situation, but I apologize, but I am going to accept the offer. I just can't refuse it." Desiree wanted this position to get back to working with the WWE; she was determined to make a living for herself, and not have to rely on Jon to pay for her things.

Jon looked down to his shoes; this must have been a huge nightmare because he and Desiree were in two different pages with their lives. Jon wants to settle down and Desiree wants a career for herself. He didn't mean to sound selfish, but he wanted her at home, while he worked to provide for the two of them. He couldn't understand why Des wouldn't let him do that. She had always been like this, ever since he first met her. This move in to his apartment was not suppose to be like this. Desiree was going to live with him and he was possibly going to pop the question to her, but Des wants to live with him and get a career going for herself. He wanted her to be successful, but he wanted her to be successful, while she is at home.

"I saw this day coming, but I was hoping that it would happen a lot later. I really had my intentions of you being at home, while I was out in the road working to provide for us the job offer has thrown me off guard, and I don't know what to do anymore," Jon looked down, not knowing the answer of what to do, "I really want you to be the best that you can be, but I'm angry that you didn't come to me about this news a lot sooner. I thought we didn't keep things from each other. I thought we moved past that five years ago." his tone of voice, got a lot louder as Desiree placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Jon. I don't want to rely on you all my life. I don't want to come off like that kind of person. You may think that it's okay to come off as that kind of person, but it eats me alive inside. You need to realize that I am not sixteen anymore, I don't need you to buy things for me. I'm a grown ass woman, and I want to start acting like that." Desiree retorted louder as the car stopped as she looked at the window, seeing that she had made it to the apartment building of Jon's place.

"I seriously don't mind providing you with what you want," Jon spoke up as she turned her attention away from the window and back at him, "It's seriously no problem at all."

"You know what you can do for me, Jon? Leave me alone." Desiree with anger unleashed, opened the door of the car and stormed outside. She had enough with this discussion, still intending the accept the job that she was offered by Stephanie. How could Jon be unsupportive of her decision of making some money for herself that will be useful later in life? She wants to be independent and be something for herself. Why would Jon want her to stay at home and sit on her ass all day, while he made all the money? That's not the definition of a relationship to her.

Watching his girlfriend storm out of the car, broke his heart. He didn't mean for the discussion to transform itself to an argument. He did not intend that at all as he let out a huge sigh as he grabbed inside the pockets of his jacket and pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a huge diamond engagement ring, so shinny that Desiree would have accepted it in a heartbeat. Des had always wanted a huge diamond engagement ring, so he got her this. Jon and Desiree were one day looking at the rings and she had feel in love with that particular ring, so behind her back, he got the ring and had kept it with him even to this day. However, that was back, when Desiree was looking forward to getting married. He had no idea what made her change her mind of the whole concept, but one thing stood for sure:

He was determined to make her fall in love with the concept of getting married again.

* * *

_A heated argument and it's the second chapter! Who'd ever think that Jon would be the one all in for getting married and Desiree wanting to focus on her career? lol I hate making these two lovebirds fight, but I always know what I am doing, right? Anyway, I just want to thank everyone for the reviews on the last chapter! You all are awesome! :) Thank you to: FKP101, BellaRayne, AliMelinda, emma, Guest, SoftballSass143, caz21, JINX1824, Ronnie Leigh, and Captain General for your reviews! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	3. The Dream Team

**_Human_**

**_A sudden change of heart, will come with one of these lovers…_**

* * *

Desiree used the key that she had gotten from Jon before they left to open the door to the apartment. Angrily, she went up the stairs of the already familiar area and went inside his room. There was a white sheeted bed in the center of the room, the two night stands on each side as Desiree threw herself on the bed, her face against the sheets, not knowing if she was upset or angry about the discussion that she had with him. She hated this discussion with a passion and knew for a fact that she can't get married. In the past, she would have been open about this discussion, but now, she has been avoiding the topic of marriage for so long that she didn't blame Jon for getting angry at her. Just like Darwin said to her, he wasn't getting any older, he wants to settle down with her and possible have a family with her. Desiree had never envisioned Jon as her husband and having mini versions of themselves running around this place. This freaked her out so much, and she blamed this specific thing for ruining her confidence when it came to marriage.

"Why do I always say the wrong things?" she muffled over the sheets that have connected with her mouth, "Why? Does marriage matter to him? We're happy the way we are! Gosh!" she scuffed as she sat herself up as her eyes wandered around the room. Finally, she paid attention to one of Jon's nightstands, where she noticed the collage that she had made him on his twenty-eight birthday. She had worked her ass off to get the collages to well…collage together. She had a weird feeling that he would have thought that it was the cheesiest thing ever. However, he embraced the present because it came from her.

Desiree turned her attention to a picture that was hung up on the wall, it was of them in the streets of Shanghai two years after she went to China for the very first time. It was for her eighteenth birthday and Jon thought that it would have been nice to go back to where his feelings for her were realized for the very first time of his life. He told her that it was the first time that thought had hit him. That they could be more than friends. However, there was always something else that would make him deny the feelings that he felt. She remember the day clearly because something extraordinary happened that same night that changed the dynamic of their relationship forever.

They made love for the first time.

It was Desiree's first time and he sure made it memorable for her. Jon never intended for Desiree's first time to be with him, but the thought that she wanted him to be her first time was one of the most honorable things that he could have ever done with her. It was Desiree that was the one to bring up the idea, but Jon wasn't sure that he wanted to go along with it, knowing that sex hurt the first time for a woman, but only for a moment, but did he want her to experience that pain in front of him? Eventually, he gave in to the idea, but vowed that he would be careful with her, but there was a point, where Desiree wanted to go a little crazy and knowing him, that he would take her up on that little offer. Their love was loving and crazy, like their personalities.

Desiree smiled as she looked at the picture, couldn't help, but think of that little moment between her and him, "You were such a gentleman with me." she told herself quietly, making sure that no one was able to hear her, but knowing that Jon would not be around to hear here talking to herself like a madwoman.

"I try to be."

The sound of a muscular voice that always made her heart beat was heard. She turned around to see Jon standing by the door. It was not expected that he would be standing there, and hearing her talk to herself. There was a part of her that he would have given her a little more time alone, knowing that she needed to cool off from their fight. On the other hand, Jon needed to talk to her, hoping that he didn't scare her off with him being angry at her. There was no doubt that he was upset that she walked away from their conversation like a child, but he would have brought it up sometime, somehow. Des looked at Jon, her arms folded across her chest, reminding herself that she was angry with him.

"You found me."

"I'll always come looking for you."

"Look," Des said, cutting it to the chase, "I apologize that I stormed off the conversation. I just didn't know how to respond to it. I appreciate that you want to be a good boyfriend, by providing me with what I need, but I'm not that type of woman. I don't want to sit on my butt all day, waiting for you to get home. I want to be a working person in this relationship as well. I did the wrong thing, but not informing you of this job opportunity a lot sooner, but I know your dislike for management and the Board of Directors and I knew that you would want me to decline the offer—"

"I want you to take the job opportunity." Jon interjected, cutting his girlfriend off before she could finish her explanation. When he had said that, she was shocked. She was expecting for him to tell her that she was right and that he didn't want her to accept the job opportunity, but having him say the opposite was unexpected, but somehow, she was confused with what he had to say. What made him change his mind during their little time apart from each other? Was he just saying that to get back on her good graces or what?

"You want me to take the job opportunity? You just said that you didn't want me to take that job opportunity! Why have a sudden change of heart?" Desiree asked him, wanting to know about his change of heart, her voice was a little louder. It was a force of habit with her, which tied along with her stubborn personality.

"I figured that we'd get to see a lot more of each other. You'd get to see all your old friends and you might make some new friends along the way. Colby and Joe haven't seen you ever since Darwin's wedding, and with Joe and Amber getting married, he would like you to talk to about his vows. I figured that you can benefit from working with the higher ups like you did with the internship." Jon's voice sounded a little more enthusiastic as Des raised a brow at him, more confused than ever.

"But, did you just say—"

"Forget what I said, I was just thinking of myself back at the car. I forgot that a relationship is not just about me, but about _us_," Jon slugged an arm around Des, catching her off guard with that gesture, "Think about it, Dessy, we'd be a lot closer at work. You can have an eye on me to make sure that I don't fuck anything up like drink, and punch some guy. I'd be keeping my career in the right check, and you will get to work in the WWE again. The dream team is back!"

Desiree appreciated how enthusiastic Jon was. At least, he was thinking of the positives of this given opportunity—like they'd be a lot closer, she can keep him in check, and most importantly, she would be chasing her dreams again. What mattered the most to him was her happiness, and if that meant doing stuff that he didn't like, then he was going to do that. Des smiled and looked at Jon, "We'd be a lot closer, but I might need to act professional for the sake of our relationship, but I'm not going to give up my soul and wear a corporate suit like one of those stern and serious people."

"I'm not asking you too. I'm saying that you should take up the offer, only if you want too. I'll make sure to love and support you no matter what. I just want you to be happy." Jon informed her as Desiree thought to herself with a grin on her face. Still baffled at the fact that Jon had gotten a change of heart in the situation presented in front of them.

"I'll take up the offer. Have some money saved up for a raining day. Plus, I get to interact with some talent that I never had the opportunity to interact with before." Desiree smiled—a smile that Jon loved on her face, a smile that could light up the whole room.

Jon still loved this girl, and there was no doubt that she still loved him. After all these years, they can overcome any problem that stood in their way. Why weren't they married? He wondered that still, but he was still determined to make her fall in love with the concept of a wedding and children. It's what he wants to do with only her and no one else.

"I know you will be welcomed with open arms. When are you supposed to go to talk about the position with Hunter and/or Stephanie?" he asked her, wanting to be supportive to her different direction in life.

"This Friday, you want to come?" she asked.

"I'd love to come. Just to check up and see if this is actually an offer that you should take. I'll give my input, but you have the last say whether to accept the offer or not." Jon explained to her.

"Thank you." she rested her head on his shoulder as he gave a kiss to her head.

"For what?" he asked.

"For giving me a chance to chase my dream."

* * *

_Awe, Jon and Des make up! They couldn't stay mad at each other forever. As the story progress, you will be informed of what has made Desiree doubt marriage, and there may be a possibility of a certain question being asked. Thank you to: Ronnie Leigh, AngelsDestiny22, Guest, BellaRayne, justkimmy, DeeMarie426, SoftballSass143, KatelynnBB, Pinayprincesa, JINX1824 and Angelica Herrera Gastelum for your reviews! Please, favorite, follow and review! :)_

_Also, be sure to look out for my new Seth Rollins/OC story called **"Sellouts"** later in the week! :)_


	4. The Des Is Back!

**_Human_**

**_Seeing _****_old faces can bring back a humbled past..._**

* * *

"Are you nervous about how everything is going to work out for you at this little meeting?" Jon asked Desiree in the shower as he was in the shower with her. The warm water poured from the shower head to the top of their heads, wetting their hairs and bodies. Desiree scrubbed herself around with her favorite purple loofa with the body wash. When Jon sneaked up on her in the shower for the first time, she freaked out entirely. It was the night after their first time having sex, and she was still shaken up about the event the night before. She didn't know how she would bring it up to Jon. She wasn't sure if he liked it or he hated it entirely, so seeing the sight of him entirely naked frightened her a bit. She'd never seen a man in that particular way nor did she ever planned to expose herself that way to any guy. So, he assured her that he really loved what transpired the night before, that he felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time and that was love.

Desiree turned around to look at Jon's face, even though that her hair was covering her eyes, "I'm a tiny bit nervous. Hunter and Stephanie just want what's best for business—that quote is so old, but I'm hoping to say the right things and not get them to hate me," Desiree turned around and picked up a shampoo and gave it to Jon, "Shampoo me," she commanded and Jon knew what to do, "The WWE has been getting back on track as of late, especially with the new stars and Joe being WWE World Heavyweight Champion. I feel like I am going to need to do things that will make him look good. I don't want to make anyone look bad. I don't want to make you look bad or I don't want our relationship to be the reason for your future success."

Jon placed the shampoo to his hands and lathered it on Des' light brown hair, making sure that he got all the areas on her hair, "You're not going to make anyone look bad. You're part of the WWE Board of Directors. Just don't let them manipulate you into agreeing to do something that you don't think is the right thing to agree upon. You're a smart woman and I know that you will make the right decisions." he encouraged her, like a supportive boyfriend would. Even though he believed that the people in the WWE Board of Directors were a bunch of scum, she knew that she wouldn't let them be manipulated by them. He finished lathering her hair with shampoo as Desiree rinsed off the shampoo out of her hair.

"I just don't want our relationship to be affected because of this new position. I just want to be a good girlfriend and do the best I can to not only be that, but a good working woman as well. I know that you're not all thrilled about my new position, but I just want you to know that you're always number one in my life and maybe when my hearts in it, you can pop the question down the road," the thought of Des being open about a proposal made Jon happy. He wants her to be as happy as he is whenever he's with her, "Conditioner." she told him, handing him the conditioner bottle.

Jon put a dime size amount of conditioner on the palm of his hands, rubbed it and applied it to her hair, "The proposal can wait, let's just get you back to work. Besides, I haven't thought of a setting for when I plan to propose to you. I just want it to be right. It has to be the right setting, time moment. I just need to feel it! You'll never see your proposal coming." he claimed with a smirk on his face as Desiree giggled.

"I'll never see it coming?" she asked him, chiming along to whatever game he's playing.

"You'll never see it coming, Desiree. I just got one question to ask you," slowly, he began getting to one knee and that's when Desiree's heart fluttered. Was this going to be the moment that she would call herself an engaged woman? Wait! Did she really want to get married, even with that voice on her head that tells her that all that spark that she has with Jon will disappear from her life forever? Does she want her and Jon to result to divorce if all of this goes bad? Jon looked at her with her blue eyes and wet hair.

This moment was coming.

"Desiree, will you…apply shampoo on my gorgeous brown locks?" Jon popped that one question that was on his mind. Desiree giggled as he saw Jon holding up his own shampoo bottle specifically for his hair type.

"I'd thought you never ask."

* * *

Jon and Desiree entered the arena nervously. This would be the first time that they would enter a WWE arena as boyfriend and girlfriend. Never did they go back to the arena that night when he professed his love to her. After their romantic kiss, Jon drove her and Dustin to the airport and said goodbye to Desiree. Two weeks later, when she was in Philly, he visited her and they went on their first date—they saw Frozen, which made them break out into song after the movie was over. Jon had kept his relationship private from the WWE locker room. The only ones that knew about their relationship was Colby Lopez, Joe Anoa'i, Randy Orton and JoJo Offerman. It wasn't that he was hiding their relationship, but he hated for everyone to know about his personal life.

"Wow! This place has changed from the last time that I've been here. I've seen that the some of that talent that were in NXT are now on the main roster like Paige, Adrian Neville, Bo Dallas, Corey Graves, and Sasha Banks. It's so crazy, seeing them go from NXT to the main roster. There are less and less guys that I knew from my intern days. I like seeing new faces." Desiree smiled as Jon smiled back.

"I prefer seeing the old faces."

Desiree and Jon turned around as Desiree beamed a smile at the man that she hadn't seen since Darwin's wedding, Colby Lopez. She ran to Colby and gave him a giant hug, "Colby! I have missed you so much. I am so sorry for not keeping in touch with you and emailing you back, but I've been busy as of late with trying to get a job and all that stuff. I've seen you wrestle and you've been one hell of a main eventer! I'm told you that creative will have something for you!" she punched Colby on the arm gently as he chuckled.

"It's fine. I've been busy as of late. How have you and Jon been? He says things are frisky between the two of you—is that true?" Colby said it so playfully seductive. Was that supposed to be an inappropriate comment that she wasn't quick on her feet to catch? Desiree thought about what Colby said.

"Frisky, Jon? Really? Any word in the English dictionary and you choose _frisky_?" Desiree couldn't believe that Jon used that word to describe their relationship with Colby. Damn it Colby, always wanting to know about their love lives. He must always have something over the woman that was once a teenager intern.

"Would you have loved me to use a much colorful word like," Jon paused as he thought of a word to replace frisky, "_Frolicsome,_" there was something about the word that made Desiree think of the word in a sexual way. It freaked her out, but she was surprised that Jon had a wider range of vocabulary than she originally thought. Jon got closer to his girlfriend and whispered to her ear, "Would you have liked me to use the world frolicsome?"

"On a second thought, frisky just became a better word to describe our relationship." Desiree concluded as both men laughed at her comment. The innocence that she still had left inside her was always an amusement to anyone that would have a conversation with her.

"I've always been disturbed about the two you guys comments."

The two former Shield members and intern turned around to find Joe Anoa'i standing there with the WWE World Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder. As the face of this company, he hasn't been having the time to talk to his former Shield buddies about life. He's been focused doing media, which are the flaws of being a champion. It was nice that every T.V. talk show wanted to interview him. For example, Desiree watched him on Live! With Kelly and Michael, where he was talking about WrestleMania XXXV, which was going to be in London, England at the Wembley Arena. The same country where Jon and Desiree had their first kiss. Even though England in the U.S. had major time differences like it would be Monday for England, when WrestleMania is live, but these WWE fans are the best and are willing to stay up to watch the show.

"Joe!" Desiree almost tackled him to the floor in an attempt to hug him.

She hadn't seen Joe in the same amount of time that she hadn't seen Colby. Joe gave her one of his bear hugs, which were strong enough to squeeze her. Before he could squeeze her body in half, he released her, "Desiree Harper, long time no see. I apologize for not responding to your emails. Ever since becoming WWE World Heavyweight Champion, my schedule has been hectic. Lots and lots of traveling, but I've been meaning to respond to you just to say what's up and stuff. How have you and Jon been?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Frisk—"Desiree elbowed Jon harshly on the ribs, knowing what certain word was going to come out of his mouth. Jon yelped in pain, underestimating the strength of his girlfriend, "Just peachy," he looked back at Des, who had a smirk on her face, "Got anything against the word peachy?" he asked her in an angry tone as she shook her head.

"Nope," she gave the nope that same way that Jon said it in his first interview in the main roster, "Peachy is just a lovely word," she grinned all proud of him, before turning his attention to Joe, "No worries about the emails, Colby has been busy as well and I've been focusing on trying to move in with Jon and getting a job. That's why I'm here. I got offered a job." she announced as Colby and Joe looked surprised at one another; did she get a job here?

"You mean like a job in the WWE?" Colby asked, wanting to know whether to congratulate her yet or not.

"Yeah, as a Board of Directors member. I mean, it's a big position and it pays well, which is good for the future. So, you might see me around with Stephanie or Hunter, maybe Mark and Jane from management. Jon has known for so long that I've been dying for a position back in the WWE and this could be my position to come back and see all the wrestling and what has changed about it." Desiree explained, sounding so excited.

"Wow! Congratulations! I hope to see you around here. I'd be like the four of us again. Just like good times," Joe grinned, happy about the news that was given to him, "I mean, there are some things that I want to talk to you about Amber and mine's wedding. Just having a female perspective around might help me say the right things. Besides, I don't think that Cena and Orton are the best people to talk about women to, knowing how their marriages ended."

"Do you think that you can separate yourself from Cena and Orton?" Colby asked, knowing that ever since Joe became WWE World Heavyweight Champion that John Cena and Randy Orton have been talking to him nonstop. They have been inviting him to the coolest bars, restaurants, and making him buy the coolest jet and fast cars. Due to him hanging with Cena and Orton, he has been ditching him and Jon, but hoping with Des around that he would hang around them a lot more.

"I don't need Cena and Orton's permission to hang out with you guys. Just looking at Desiree is bring me back to those humbled days of mine. If you care to know, I like hanging out with you guys than I do with those other two, but anything to get to the top of the WWE, right?" Joe shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

"Well, at least try too. I think we can arrange something for us to talk. I'll let my people contact your people." Desiree smirked as Jon slugged an arm over his shoulder, unexpectedly.

"I'm her people," Jon informed the two other men, and then looked back at her, "Ms. Harper, I think we better get going, before you're late for your appointment." he gestured for her to walk ahead of him as she did.

"Well, it was nice seeing the two of you." she smiled.

"Won't be the last time we cross paths." Colby responded, and that was the truth.

* * *

_So, who missed Colby and Joe? I know I did! :) Thank you to: SoftballSass143, justkimmy, Guest, Dixiewinxwrites12, DeeMarie426, emma, Ronnie Leigh and JINX1824 for your reviews! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_

_Also, check out my new story "Sellouts" :)_


	5. Desiree Signs The Contract

_**Human**_

_**If you really love her, her happiness should be what you want for her...**_

* * *

"It's nice to meet you again, Ms. Harper," Stephanie gave Desiree a motherly hug and then gestured for her and Jon to seat on the couch across from where she was sitting, "I know that we have been in contact for the past month, but I am glad that we are finally meeting up to discuss this job opportunity. You see, we had recently had a walk out with the Board of Directors and some people in our management department. My husband had informed you that day your internship ended that we would call you up for any opportunity that is empty. We're empty when it comes to the Board of Directors. You're wondering, why not promote people? The reason is that the people are not qualified enough and don't really have a background, when it comes to wrestling. You do, Desiree and that's why we came into contact with you. So," Stephanie placed the contract on the table, sliding it over to Desiree, "We're wondering, if you would like this position?"

Desiree noticed the WWE logo on top of the contact. This was all too real for her. The black pen that was connected to the clipboard was all in front of her. Should she accept the opportunity? She looked at Jon, but his facial expression to her that it was all her decision that he wasn't going to help place her on one side or the other side of the decision. If Des wanted to be a woman, she was going to need to make her own decisions, "I would love this position. There are some ideas in my head that I would like to suggest that would be good for business. You know that I can't deny this decision, Steph."

"I know that you can't that's why we offered it to you. You should know, you remind me a lot of myself, Desiree. You like power, you care about the business. You didn't force the business within you, it was like you were embedded with the business inside your head. I admire that you want the best for the WWE—it's all we want. So, all you need to do to become a member is sign your name on the dotted line. Our lawyers have been through the contract over and over. You say that this is an opportunity that you cannot deny. So, what are you going to do?" Stephanie asked, saying everything that she needed to say, there was nothing else that she can say that would make Desiree accept the offer. It was like she already accepted it mentally.

"If you want to accept it, accept it. I will still love and care about you in the end of the day. I'll be with you and support you one-hundred percent," Jon told her, assuring her that he was going to be there for her no matter what. He placed his hand on her thigh to get her to stop shaking her leg. She was nervous. This was all too suspenseful for her, "Sign the contact. I know you want to." Jon smiled at her as she smiled back.

It was then that she signed the contract in her best cursive writing as possible, "Don't you just love cursive writing?" she giggled as Jon hugged her, "I signed the contact, babe."

"You did, congratulations." Jon told her as Stephanie took away the contract to look at the signature.

"Congratulations, Desiree. Welcome back to the WWE," Stephanie shook Des' hand as she eagerly accepted it, "I know that I'm going to rain on your parade a bit, but I want you to sign a contract for a superstar so he can start working on NXT's training facility. He's a true character and he'll be coming on Tuesday. So, that will be your first job." she informed Desiree, who couldn't believe that she was now working for the WWE again. This had to be one of the best days of her entire life.

"Wow! Don't worry, I won't disappoint you." Desiree assured her new boss.

* * *

"So Ms. Board-of-Directors member, are you feeling the power within yourself?" Jon asked as he connected his hand with hers as Desiree rolled her eyes mockingly.

"Desiree Harper: Senior Advisor Business Strategist. I scout for things that are good for business. That is no big deal, Jon. It's just like I was interning for you guys—no big deal." Desiree wanted to be humble about the entire thing. She didn't want all this power to go to her head, even though she was appointed the job ten minutes ago. Her writing hand was still shaking; she was still in shock that she even signed the contract, but she was glad that she did.

"Are you kidding? You're like one of those heads people now! Wow! That was such a big opportunity, and I didn't want you to let that slip away from you. I knew that you either wanted to be a creative writer or work in the business aspect of the WWE, so I know that you must be thrilled about it." Jon was doing his best to be happy for her. There was no doubt that she deserved this opportunity, and even though he doesn't like some of the people in the WWE Board of Directors, he knows that he will just love Desiree, not because he's in a relationship with her, but she is a really smart cookie, a smart chocolate chip cookie.

"Oh Jon, don't sweat it! I mean, Stephane wants me to hold a contract signing for some wrestler. How more exciting can that get? This is obviously a dream come true. I mean, we get to work in the same company again." Desiree smiled as she and Jon stood in the middle of backstage, looking deep into each other's eyes.

Jon grinned as he moved in closer to her, pressing her against the brick walls of the backstage area, "We can mix business and pleasure." he stated, the two of them began leaning to connect their lips against each other for a kiss.

"Desiree!"

Desiree looked over the big frame of her boyfriend to spot one of her close friends in the business. She was a former Total Divas star and current reigning Divas Champion, JoJo Offerman. JoJo stood there with her beaming smile as she finished going over a match against Paige or Saraya, as most people knew her from backstage. With Desiree focusing on reuniting with her close friend, Jon got irritated that someone interrupted his moment with his girlfriend. JoJo ran to Des and gave her a big hug. The last time that they have seen each other was a New Year's Party, where they brought in 2019—so not so long ago.

"Yay! Desiree, what are you doing here? Do you know how long it has been we've gone without seeing each other?" she asked, giddy and excited like she'll always was in front of her. Desiree did some mental math on the top of her head.

"It's been about two months, JoJo. But, I always miss you." Desiree smiled as JoJo giggled, then that's what Desiree noticed something big and shiny at JoJo's left hand—no, it wasn't the Divas Championship, but it was something else shinny and big that caught her eye. It was a ring—an engagement ring. Looking at it, made Des' jaw dropped as she pointed at it, "Are you engaged?"

JoJo scuffed and then admired the engagement ring on her left ring finger, "Yeah, I am. We're hoping for a long engagement, we just don't have the time to plan a wedding just yet." she shrugged it off like it was no big deal at all.

Jon groaned in frustration—it seemed like everyone he knew was getting married, expect for _him. _He has still yet been able to find out the root of the problem of the concept of getting married with Desiree, but he is afraid to bring up the conversation again with her. They had recently made up a few days back, the last thing that he needed was to get into another argument with her about this concept. He figured that he was going to make her begin the discussion herself. If he had to wait for her to open up about her issues and insecurities, he was going to do that.

"Have you proposed to her yet?" Saraya asked Jon anxiously. She had just returned from the trainer's room with getting ice on her shoulders. On the road, she and Jon had been pretty good friends. Even though she hasn't talked to Desiree in the longest time—like ever since the opening of the new NXT training facility, but Jon has been good enough to get in a good word of what has been happening between the two of them.

"Nah, not yet," Jon shook his head, disappointedly, "She's hesitant about the thought of marriage, but I think that there is something in her mind that doesn't want to go through the process of getting married. I love her unconditionally, and she knows that, but what's making her hesitate, I am not sure at all."

Saraya nodded, invested in the conversation that she is having with Jon. He had heard the story of the argument that she and Jon had a few days back, and the hurt in his tone of voice, knew that he was afraid to bring up this discussion again. It broke her heart to hear about these two fighting. These two are the two people that she knew, when the fought that they were really angry with one another. These two fought as passionate as they loved one another.

"Well, I think all of us women get cold feet—on our wedding days, but Desiree's just guarded. It wasn't every day that guys would come up to her fawning all over her, especially her wrestling crush. I mean, what are the chances of a fan girl, ending up with Dean Ambrose? What happened to her is rare and it could never happen to anyone else. Are you sure, she isn't dealing with cyberbullying? I mean, Joe once told me that she was a victim of it, how do you know that she isn't being bullied online again?" she suggested as Jon laughed it off, like it was a big deal.

"Desiree's like me—she _hates _social media. She doesn't even know what version of the iPhone has just come out," Jon chuckled, "I mean, it took her a while to find out that my own earring has its own Twitter account."

"Hmm…I followed that account, but pictures of your ear kept flooding my Twitter," Saraya thought to herself for a moment, but realized that she was off track, "Anyway, don't give up on that beautiful ring that you bought her. She'll come around with the idea of getting married. I mean, her friend JoJo is getting married, maybe seeing her, and being around Joe will make her love to get married. My sneaky idea of getting to love the concept of marriage would be to involve her in the wedding planning for Joe, and make JoJo hang out with her. After enough time, she'll fall for the concept and you will ask her that one question that every girl wants to be asked." she held Jon's hand as she looked into the light with such amazement.

"What's the one question that every girl likes to be asked?" Desiree asked, with JoJo right next to her, looking at the two of them like they are weirdoes. Jon looked at Saraya, hoping that she has something in her head that she can tell them as a lie. Saraya looked at Jon with bugged out eyes as well, looking at Jon for an answer.

"You say something." Saraya muttered to Jon.

"You say something." Jon muttered back to her.

The two went on a slapping fest with slapping each other in the arms as Saraya slapped Jon way too hard, making him open up to that one question, "Did you do something different with your hair?"

* * *

_Yay! Des signs the contract!_ _And, what perfect timing to put Paige in this story since she made her main roster debut last night to capture the Divas Championship! I want to thank: justkimmy, ghunter182003, Guest, DeeMarie426 and Ronnie Leigh for your reviews! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	6. Des Has A Problem Named Asher

**_Human_**

**_A past can come back to haunt you..._**

* * *

Desiree used the white sheets to cover her body the morning after she and Jon had a passionate night of making love. She looked over her boyfriend, who was still sounded asleep with an arm draped around her waist. The more they got this passionate with each other, the more that she felt comfortable of letting herself out in the open. While watching Jon sleep, she felt like she was watching an angel sleeping because that's all he was to her—an angel. If she told him that when he was awake, he would deny it because he was nothing, but an angel. Angels are innocent, but Jon wasn't that. He was corrupted. He had seen things that Des hasn't and will never imagine seeing. To Jon, Desiree was an angel—so innocent and beautiful.

Desiree smiled, when she saw Jon fluttering his eyes open, "Hey sleepy head, did you sleep well last night?" she asked him, politely. Jon slowly rose up from the bed, sitting up as she noticed his muscular build reveal itself from the sheets. He stretched his arms out, giving a yawn in the process, and kissed his girlfriend gently on her forehead.

"Yeah, that was some victory party last night," he joked around as she shoved him gently, "Oh come on, Dessy. Are you going to deny that last night wasn't any good? I mean, with everything that has been going on between the two of us—all the arguing and bickering, did it feel good that we relieved some of that tension between the two of us." Jon saw his girlfriend's cheeks go from a rosy pink to a tomato red. It made her nervous when sex was the topic of their conversations. In their relationships, nothing was off limits—at least for Jon, nothing was off limits, but Des was a little reserved, she hated talking about sex, especially with the guy that she is sleeping with.

"Fine, it was lovely. It's nothing that really happens to us often because I'm always ranting about how it should be meaningful, when we get intimate, but it did mean something last night, and I don't regret a thing about it. Perhaps one day, we can try for a child that we will love and care about. One day, when we're both financially stable and all that stuff," Desiree talking about children, placed a smile on Jon's face. This is the type of stuff that she should be excited about. He knew that he was excited talking about the topics, "I mean, JoJo and Joe want me to help them out with their weddings, and I don't know, if I'm saying that just for the hype of the weddings, but it's getting me excited to getting married. I don't know what's come of me, but I might take it under consideration."

Hearing that Desiree might take marriage and children under consideration made Jon one of the happiest guys in the world. This is all he wants in his life: a loving wife and beautiful children that they will raise with together. However, he believes that Des is just living in the wedding hype of her friends and that she might get her mindset back to reality within a few months. She doesn't believe that this phase will last, until he will be willing to pop the question to her.

"Take it under consideration. We have all the time in the world. I'm not the guy to rush and force you to think things. I want you to do things that will make you happy, not because I told you about them and that you should do something about it. We're on the road now, and that should give you enough time to clear your mind." Jon was encouraging as possible, not forcing and pressuring her, but telling her that it is all her choice and that he will love and support her with whatever she decides.

"Stephane wants me to hold a contract signing for this one Indy talent, so that he will be training at NXT. I'm kind of nervous. I don't want to ruin everything because all I ever wanted was to do this, and I don't want to screw things up because I say the wrong things," Desiree signed, trying to contain her emotions, "WWE gave him the name Dominic Asher. Just hearing that last name gives me anxiety. Jon, what if it's…"

"Don't say that! It's not going to be him! It's going to be someone completely different. Trust me, it can't be Asher. It won't be Asher, I can promise you that." Jon assured her as his blood began to boil at that name—Asher. The same kid that tried to get Desiree to have sex at him at the junior Homecoming years ago. The same guy that scared her senseless to not have another relationship. He is also the same guy that helped open the door of opportunity to have his first kiss with her.

Stephanie and Hunter had told her that he was going to do all the talking about his character. They didn't provide her with any other information, but how he stole the show at the WWE tryouts three weeks back. And as a Business Stratigist, she would she would consult about him about what he needs to tweak about his character that would look marketable to the WWE. Desiree was scared shitless. She wasn't sure that she wanted to go through this.

"I need you to be there next to me. I can't do this alone. I'm afraid to go to work. How lame of me? I shouldn't be afraid of going to work! This is what I have been wanting all of my life." Desiree looked at Jon with worry in her eyes. He thought that she was overreacting like she always did.

"It's not going to be him. He's been recently drafted to the Detroit Lions. There's no way that this Asher kid is that one kid that chased you around the school and where he was mysteriously disappeared, when we left him with Declan Knight at the bathroom of the pool area. That is the last time that we saw him." Jon was sure that he heard something on the news about Asher being drafted to a certain NFL team, but anything to make her feel better.

Desiree looked at Jon, irritated. Asher wasn't drafted to the Detroit Lions. He wasn't even drafted. The NFL draft wasn't until later in the year and she doesn't even know if he will be part of it. What pissed her off was when people give her false news, which makes her have false hope.

"He's not even drafted, Jon!" she corrected him, raising her voice as he looked at her wide eyed.

"Well excuse me! Apparently, you have so much more knowledge about football. You watch one Cincinnati Beagles game and suddenly, you think you know everything about football. My bad!" Jon threw himself back against the bed as a sitting Des watched him.

She felt bad about bickering with him and lied against his chest as he strokes her hair, "I apologize about raising my tone, but I'm just nervous," she began, wrapping her arm around him, "I should not have taken my fears and anger out on you. You were just trying to help. I love that you help me and I'm just too stubborn to let you do that." she pouted as Jon looked at her with a grin on his face.

"I'm stubborn, but we're just human. We're not perfect and we have our flaws. We accepted each other for that. Don't sweat it." Jon was so sweet about the entire thing. Desiree doesn't know what she has done to deserve him. She doesn't deserve him, but he chose her, and she chose him.

"I wish I can show you that I do really love you." she told him as she kissed his neck.

Jon pondered inside his devious mind, but he didn't want to be evil. There was a beautiful woman right next to him. One that he had envisioned being with ever since she was sixteen years old. Desiree was it for him. She was that girl that no one else could compare to. With all of his strength, he placed Desiree on top of him as she squealed like a mouse. His hands resting on her hips, making sure that she doesn't move. He couldn't take his eyes away from the beautiful woman on top of him. Her smile was a light that radiated around the room.

"You want me to take control?" she grinned as her fingers walked around his muscular chest.

"Please do."

* * *

Colby couldn't believe that he was doing this for Desiree. It was one of her usual strange requests, but now that she is twenty-two years old, the request have gone stranger. She requested the help of Colby, Joe and Jon as protection. The almost had a feeling of The Shield helping protect The Authority into it, but it was with her. He didn't mind it; in fact, he liked Desiree. She is a nice girl, and participated a lot in Leighla's wedding. Still, standing in Desiree's office felt strange. Normally, it was her taking the orders of The Shield, but this time around, The Shield is the one being told what to do.

"Apparently, Desiree thinks that the talent that WWE wants to sign is Asher Roberts. I keep assuring her that it isn't him, but she just wants us to protect her, if this guy is out to hurt her." Jon spoke up to Colby and Joe, knowing that they wondered what made her request their services. First, they were professional wrestlers, not bodyguards and second, why did they go to him and not Stephanie or Hunter? This was all strange to all of them, but they had to do anything to please her and for her to know that they are on her side.

"Asher? Des' ex-boyfriend? I really think that she is overthinking about this. WWE named the guy Dominic Asher—what are the chances that it could be him? It's very slim, and what if it is him? He might be a whole new person, trying to make amends with his ex-girlfriend," Colby explained, giving his insight in the whole dilemma. He didn't think that the man that she had to hold a contract signing for would be the same guy that he hooked her up with a long time ago, "Joe, what do you think?" Colby asked, before being irritated at the fact that Joe was on the phone with someone, grinning.

Joe's eyes connected with Colby's irritated eyes. He knew that he was annoyed about something, and thought that the logical thing would be to end his call, "Look, I think we can talk about this endorsement deal later. I'm in the middle of something real important. Can we reschedule something? Perhaps in the offices of New York? I got a WrestleMania Press Conference on Tuesday, and I think I can meet inside the offices and have this discussion face-to-face," he asked, as the man on the phone agreed to the appointment as Joe smiled, "Cool, I'll see you Tuesday. No, thank you. Bye."

Joe put away his phone inside his pocket. His eyes focused on Colby, Desiree and Jon, who looked back on him. Colby was more irritated at the fact, but Des and Jon tried to bit their tongues, not letting anything horrible get in front of the reason that they are actually here, "Are you doing with your phone call?" Colby asked. A tone of rudeness in his voice as Joe chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm done. We're meeting in New York on Tuesday. Don't worry, I'll be sticking around for what Desiree wants. By the way, what does Desiree want?" Joe asked, his eyes turned to her.

"I think my ex-boyfriend, Asher could be the guy that I am signing today. So, I asked for the help of The Shield, knowing that they are ready to protect me at all costs. It's probably not him, but I get worried because of this stuff, and you know I have been attacked in the past." Desiree explained, thinking about one of the Ambrose fan girls attacking her in Melbourne. She hoped for that event not to repeat at any costs.

The Shield nodded in agreement, knowing about what they had to do in order to protect Desiree. They all looked at each other, in mutual agreement that they would all help the woman they have known ever since she was sixteen years old.

"Um, Ms. Harper."

Desiree looked near the door to find her secretary, Laura. The one secretary with the short brunette hair, and wore this glasses that made her look intelligent right in her front door, "Dominic is here to discuss the contract. And may I say, he's an attractive young man, with blonde hair and blue eyes. A little inappropriate, but I think you will have no problem with him." she informed her, and that's when Desiree's heart fell.

It was really Asher.

"Don't worry, babe. We got your back." Jon kissed the top of Des' head, prepared for Asher to come walking inside the door. He would be the first one to say something to him, then if he is willing to cooperate, this contract signing would go without a hitch. Let's hope that happened, and not having the faction formally known as The Shield triple power bomb him through the coffee table.

Desiree's eyes were glued to the door. There was a part of her that was scared to death about if the guy on the opposite side of the room was really Asher Roberts. There was a part of her that prayed that it wasn't him. That it was someone else that she had never heard of before. It's the WWE for crying out loud, anything can happen, no matter if you like it or not. Desiree was certain that she was not going to like it. A blonde man with blue eyes entered the door and that's when Desiree covered her mouth in shock to find…

* * *

_What was she shocked to find? Is it that guy that we all hate? What do I have in mind? Have to see next chapter! Thank you: Dixiewinxwrites12, SoftballSass143, Guest, justkimmy, DeeMarie426, Ronnie Leigh, DaShadowAngel and RainingHearts03 for your reviews! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	7. The Contract Signing

**_Human_**

**_Big things can come when least expected..._**

* * *

A blonde man with blue eyes entered the door and that's when Desiree covered her mouth in shock to find…

Declan Knight standing on the opposite side of the room.

A wave of relief rushed through her. She was so thrilled that it was not Asher Roberts on the opposite of the room, but her Desiree 2.0, Declan. This man always gave her the best wisdom that he could give. He was straight forward with her, and was never the one to sugarcoat things. She considered him an ally. A man that was always there at the right time. Without him, she'd be screwed. She needed this man to help her get through things and find solutions to problems that she had experienced in the past. She hadn't seen Declan ever since Colby and Leighla's wedding, and he never informed her that he was training to become a wrestler. This was all a shock to her; he never did inform her off this, and man, did she feel like an idiot?

Declan was twenty-three years old, and he had a little more muscle within himself. He wasn't this muscular guy that the WWE wants, but the same body shape as Colby. Des had to admit it—he looked good compared to the last time that she seen him. He smiled at his friend, who looked happy to see him. More like she was expecting someone else to be coming out of that door_. Who was she expecting to come inside the room?_ he wondered to himself.

"Declan Knight! You have no idea how happy we are that you're in this room!" Jon was the first one to greet his girlfriend's best guy friend with one of those man hugs, "Desiree over there was so nervous about who could be coming inside the room. It's her first day working for the WWE, so you know how nervous women can get?" he joked with him, which got him laughing.

"Man, Hunter told me that someone new was going to hold the contract signing, but I never thought of Desiree doing that. She never told me that she never signed with the WWE!" Declan was more than excited—he was thrilled to see his best pal doing his contract signing.

"Declan, my man!" Colby was the second one to greet him with one of those handshakes men do with each other—or at least, Colby and Declan, "How are you doing? I've seen some of your Indy matches and dare I say that you know how to throw a punch." he complimented as Declan smiled.

"Thank you, Colby. No so bad yourself." he complimented back.

"It's been such a long time. We're so glad that you walked inside that door. Des had us believing that her ex-boyfriend, Asher Roberts would be the one walking inside the door. The name 'Dominic Asher' had her scared and wanting to run to the hills. Now that we know you're here, it makes everything better and we can relax.

"You thought Asher would be where I am?" Declan asked as his saw Desiree still shocked that Asher was not the person inside her room. It was her best guy friend. The man with all the wisdom in the world. Declan walked over to him, trying to calm her down, "Relax, after I dealt with Asher at Homecoming, he will never come back to hurt you. So, more past those problems and let's focus on the present. For starters, I'm here and I'm excited to use the NXT training facility. I've been dying here and wrestling. Second, you're doing this contract signing. She knew that I was coming, and probably thought it would be nice for us to reunite."

"Why did the WWE name you 'Dominic Asher'? Did they pick out the name for you or did you pick out the name for yourself? If you did pick out the name for yourself, why is your last name 'Asher'?" Desiree asked, wanting as much answers as she could get possible. She was just uncomfortable with his last name, even though it's not his actual name.

"I wanted my ring name to be 'Dominic Ash', but they thought that 'Ash' was too short of a last name, so 'Asher' was brought up. Hunter and Stephane was all lighting up the name, claiming that it would bring in money, and with my 'pretty boy' look that I can attract female fans, but with my technical wrestling skills that I might win over the IWC and I might be a loved wrestler all around. By little kids to old people. I couldn't say no to the last name. I couldn't let my dream slip away from me. Des, you can understand that right?" Declan explained as Desiree listened. She frowned, she understood that Declan was a man that would do anything to chase his dreams. He was just like her, sometimes, even a better Desiree than she was.

"I suppose, I understand. I would do the exact same thing, but I was just freaked out by the entire thing. I didn't know who the guy was until you stepped inside the room. I'm glad it's you, Declan. I'm glad it was you, rather than Asher. What upsets me is that you never explained to me that you were a wrestler or wanted to do professional wrestling. So, all those bruises and cuts were from wrestling matches?" Desiree asked, all of it making sense to her.

Declan nodded, "Yeah. I've been through a lot. I knew, you wouldn't have liked me to do wrestling because I don't have that mindset to do wrestling, but I went to The Shield at Homecoming night back at the hotel that one night, and asked them about me wrestling, and they were all encouraging about it. They even provided me with some of their connections to help me get training. They gave me a lot of advice, and encouraged me to chase my dreams—like you, Desiree." Declan continued as Desiree looked at The Shield.

"You knew that Asher would be stepping out of the door, and you never informed me?" she asked them, sounding a bit hurt that they hid this secret from her. She thought that they would never keep secrets from her.

"I didn't know his name was 'Dominic Asher' at the Indies, he went by his actual name. I was just as shocked that it would be him entering that room. I am just like you, babe. I knew nothing at all, until now." Jon explained, trying to get his girlfriend to calm down by hugging her.

"I'm with Jon with the entire thing. I didn't know that Declan was Dominic. I thought the chances of him walking inside the room were very slim." Joe added on, trying to calm down the Business Strategist, who was still freaked out from the turn of events.

"Alright, let's all calm down and get this contract signing started. Let's all move on from this." Colby told the group of people inside the office. They all nodded in agreement. The Shield standing behind Desiree and she took a seat on a chair, one side of the room, while Declan took the other side on the opposite side of the room.

"Alright, I have discussed with your lawyer the contract about our policies read inside the contract. If you are caught using drugs such as steroids or anything thing that you inject in your body one time, it's a thirty day suspension, two times, it's a sixty day suspension, and three times and your contract is terminated and you will be released from the company. You're allowed any medication to treat symptoms such as a migraine, cramps, toothache, and anything stronger than that that you can get over the counter will have to be approved by the medical team. You don't start getting paid until you make it to an NXT taping. Since you're going to be an NXT talent, your paycheck will consist of $75,000 a year, but get to the main roster and it will add up for you." Desiree explained to Declan, who looked over the contract again.

"If I'm training without money, how will I be able to pay for the necessities that I need?" Declan asked.

"WWE will provide things that you will need. You get paid to go around the world for free, you need to remember that." Desiree explained to him.

"Alright, I understand. I'm just so used to paying for my flights. So, this is all different for me. Hopefully, you guys will help me with the ropes." Declan looked at The Shield, who grinned back at him, assuring him that they will have his back.

"No, worries. Need anything from me, and I can get you it in a matter of a few days." Joe nodded his head, couldn't helping, but brag about being able to get what he wants with a call in his cell-phone. Colby rolled his eyes, knowing that he hasn't found the success that Joe has found. He spend the last four years, in the mid cards. Going back and forth in the main event spot, but never finding a place in it, until last July, where he finally found himself as a main event player.

"Cool. I hear you're loaded now," Declan grinned at him. He hoped that he could reach that success one day, "How's life for you?"

"It's very business, but all the hard work pays off in the end for you, Declan. You just need to work hard, wrestle hard, and go hard with everything that you do." Joe gave him the best advice that he could offer the young wrestler.

Declan nodded at Joe, and then looked back at Desiree, he picked up the black pen and clicked on it. The point coming out as Declan looked at the contract. His dream was looking at him in the face. All he needed was to sign the contract, and he would be part of the WWE family. Besides, he will be working near his best friend, Jon, Joe, Colby. All those great faces that he would love to be around each and every day.

Things seem to be looking up to him.

"Alright, I'm signing it," Declan wrote his signature on the line on the bottom of the page as he smiled at himself. He finally signed that damn contract, "say, hello to Dominic Asher." he announced proudly to everyone in the room.

"Welcome to the WWE, Dominic Asher." Desiree smirked.

* * *

"You had no idea how worried I was today." Desiree rested her head on Jon's shoulder after a RAW show. The two were in a private locker room that was provided for Jon, who was a top heel in the WWE as of late. He looked down at Desiree, understand the emotion that she was feeling today. He was worried for her, knowing that Asher impacted her life in a negative way. On the other hand, Asher's mistake helped Jon get closer to Desiree.

"I don't blame you. I was worried for you. I hate seeing you get worked up and it happens to be nothing. You don't understand how thrilled I was to see Declan Knight walking inside that door. If it were Asher," Jon chuckled, not wanting to complete that sentence. Let's just say that Jon was ready to attack, if Asher entered that room, "I would have done what it took to protect you. I don't care if he changed or whatever, I would never trust the guy in my life."

"I understand that you were thrilled. I felt that same emotion as well. I was just shocked that Declan walked inside the room. I never knew he wanted to be a professional wrestler. Why didn't you tell me that as soon as you found out that's what Declan wanted? I would have been alright with it. In fact, it would have been awesome to see some of his Indy matches." Desiree was determined for an answer.

"You were going through so much with Asher trying to force himself on you. I figured that I would hold on from that little secret, until you were ready to hear it, but I found myself feeling something that I never expected to happen." Jon's eyes widened, having no clue how to respond to what Desiree wanted to know.

Desiree took her head off his shoulder, "What happened?"

"I feel in love with you," Jon chuckled, "You know, we're going to be in London for WrestleMania. You know how significant that place is to me?" he asked her as she grinned.

"It's was when you kissed me for the first time. It was the first time that I felt close to you. It was my seventeenth birthday, and you kissed me as your present. It was a great present from you. Totally unexpected," Desiree blushed, thinking about that one romantic moment of your life, "Can your remind me?" she asked.

Jon raised a brow, "Remind you of what?"

"How you kissed me for the first time?"

Jon smiled as his eyes focused on Desiree's eyes, "It was slow and anticipating," his eyes shifted to her lips as he outlined her lips with his thumb. Desiree felt her lips tingle. She remembered that feeling occur the first time that he was about to kiss her, "I looked for some sort of sign whether to make that move, and when I saw the look in your eyes, I knew that I should seize that opportunity and kiss you. Like this," he slowly connected his lips onto her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing back passionately.

Let's just say, when these two are not in the fifty states, something big happens.

* * *

_How many of you thought that the guy was Asher? SHAME ON YOU! Do you think that I am that evil? I'm not, but twisted is another story. I thought making it Asher was too predictable. I like twist and turns. Next chapter, pay attention to a character without a name, she or he might play an important factor to this story. lol I hope that all of you are keeping up with the story and I appreciate the love that it has gotten. Thank you to: Dixiewinxwrites12, FPK101, Guest, Ronnie Leigh, emma, justkimmy, Angelica Herrera Gastelum, DaShadowAngel, DeeMarie426 and SoftballSass143 for they reviews! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	8. Don't Give Up

_**Human**_

_**If you love someone, you fight for them to be on the same page as you...**_

* * *

"Let me tell you something about Reigns," Hunter Levesque grabbed the attention of the conference room. It was then that Desiree's attention was not on the piece of paper that was nicely on her purple folder, but on the chairman of the WWE, "He's at the top of his game right now. No one can stop this man. He may have entered the main roster looking like one of the greenest guys, but he has really showing that he can carry a company on his back. I knew for day one that there was something fascinating about that guy, and I'm glad that all of you people have seen it that way."

Desiree had always believed in Joe. There was something about that man that had the look that the WWE wants in their talent. Also, being the cousin of The Rock never hurt anyone. It meant that you had something to live up to. When she finished the internship, people were beginning to see the good in Joe and his talents. It almost pissed her off how she believed in her ever since day one in the main roster, and people started acknowledging him when she had left. However, when she left, people were now seeing the good in Colby, and that was what made her so happy—people saw what she has seen in these guys from the very first day.

"I agree, Mr. Levesque," Desiree awkwardly bit her lip, "_Reigns,_ does have something special. I find it terrific at how much he has grown in the past five years. He has really earned that WWE World Heavyweight Championship. The question stands—do we dethrone the big guy or do we continue to push him as one of the strongest champions in WWE history? From a business perspective, Reigns is what is good for business. He has that marketable look that everyone just loves in a champion. His t-shirts are the top selling t-shirts in . I do believe that his shirts can oversell John Cena's by the summer, but Rollins' shirts and Ambrose's shirts are not so far behind him. Those two have the capabilities to give Reigns a run for his money." Desiree was talking business, but she found it strange calling those people by their ring last names. She hadn't call them that in the longest time.

Hunter nodded his head, "The thing is—are they ready for a different looking champion? Five years ago, Daniel Bryan became the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, and it was a huge success, but this is five years later. Do they want to see Dean Ambrose or Seth Rollins become champion? I do not know how people will respond to them. The internet has turned their backs on Reigns a long time ago. They've always been high on Ambrose and Rollins since they came from an Indy background. How long until they turn their backs on them?" he asked.

"I just don't see Ambrose will the belt. We have given him the United States and Intercontinental Championship, and I do admit, he has done well with them, but I feel like the title will lose prestige if he holds it," one of the board of directors members spoke up as Des tried her best to bite her tongue. This was her man that they were talking about. She couldn't play favorites and defend Jon, as much as she would, "This is a street dog. Does the WWE Universe want him to be a champion? He's a top heel. Everyone hates him or everyone loves how he plays his role, but does he what it takes to be champion? I don't know." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't underestimate Ambrose. This guy is a wildcard and very unpredictable. If that WWE wants to take the unpredictability route, make that man your champion. When given the chance, he can shine and he will come out on top. This guy has worked his ass off for the past five years, why not give him the championship? Does he not have the look? The female fans beg to differ! Does he not have talent? That's preposterous! He's one of the most talent guys in the roster! You guys have been saying for the past few years that Ambrose is a future champion, but why not make him champion now? He may not be your perfect champion, but he can be a pretty good damn champion, when he is given an opportunity to make the most of it." Desiree didn't know how people would respond to her defending her boyfriend, but the one board of director member was really pissing her off. She didn't know if she were to get some heat because she was defending Jon or what.

"Desiree's right—Ambrose is a wildcard, but do we want that type of unpredictability? Do we want to risk that Ambrose is the heir to CM Punk—do I dare say his name," he sighed, reminding himself that just like Punk, Ambrose can be known as the next loose cannon of the WWE, "The WWE is all about giving the fans a show that they will remember years from now. These three men are wonderful talent. I am lucky that I had the opportunity to face each other them in a match. These three have that it factor that everyone likes. Remember, that we've had the same problems with Daniel Bryan, and he's one of the most over guys in the longest time. What we might think is not good for business might be what is best for business in the end of the day." Hunter explained as Desiree understood what he was trying to explain.

"You're correct, but put your faith on that one certain guy, and the WWE will be no more." the board of director member, the same one that spoke up earlier with the blonde hair and corporate suit that made her cringe with the blue eyes that Des assumed with fill with a pool of pure evil.

Man, did she hate this guy.

* * *

Jon was admiring the diamond engagement ring that he had bought for Desiree months ago in his hands. He was also making sure that nothing was wrong with the ring that everything was right about it or he would have to get that problem fixed. He was in the locker room with Colby as they went on their different tasks for the night. Colby noticed Jon looking at the ring. It was beautiful ring, and Des would be crazy not to accept it. It was everything that she could possibility ever want in that giant diamond. If Dean Ambrose was in one knee holding his ring, proposing to you? Would you accept the ring? So, what made Des so different from those billions of girls in the world, killing to be in that position that she is in?

"You still haven't proposed to her?" Colby asked in disbelief, grabbing Jon's attention away from the diamond and into his friend. Jon hated being interrupted like that, but he knew that Colby never intended to irritate him.

"Desiree has stated her opinions on the concept with marriage and children and all that stuff," Jon began with a sigh, "She's like a scared little girl, when it comes to stuff like that. I'm somewhat praying that, when she is helping Joe with his vows and with JoJo and her wedding planning that she falls in love with the concept of marriage and kids. I mean, she's been working for the WWE for about two weeks now, and I know she hasn't completely settled yet, but when she does, we need to have that discussion once again. I would love to propose when we're in London because that was when we had our first kiss, but I don't know, if she'll accept it. God, women…" he slapped his forehead in stress as Colby laughed at him.

"Don't sweat it, Jon. All women are like that. Leighla was like one of those girls once…" Colby pointed out.

"She was stubborn too?"

Colby glared at Jon, who smirked at his own comment, "I am trying to help you, and I'm the only one that's allowed to call my wife stubborn. You don't see me calling your girlfriend stubborn." he defended himself.

"You kind of did call her stubborn," Jon realized, acting defensive, "Are you asking me to punch you before WrestleMania because I would so do that to you!"

"Jon, getting off track. All I am saying was that Leighla had a point in her life, where she didn't want marriage and kids. Then, when she wanted to have all that stuff, I didn't want any of that stuff at all because I was focusing on my career. It was a huge obstacle for the past seven years until we were both on the same page and wanted to settle. It was then that I proposed in the top of the Empire State Building. We've been married for some time, and we're the most happy that we have ever been. Might be the same thing with you and Des. Just need that mindset to be the same." Colby explained, using his personal life as an example that can help Jon out.

"Saraya keeps telling me to keep Des involved with the wedding planning. I am crossing my fingers that she'll be in a good mood, and that she'll say yes to marriage. Colby, I really, really, love this girl. I never imagined myself settling down with a woman, but I can see the vision clear with Desiree. I really hope that in London, everything falls into place and that I propose and she starts planning for her own wedding. It seems like everyone around us is getting hitched, but us. Do you know how irritating that is?" he asked Colby, slight irritation in his voice.

"Very irritating? Do you know where Desiree is?" Colby asked, this being one of the few times, where Jon and Desiree were not seen together. It seemed like ever since they were a couple that they haven't left each other's sides. Hell, they never left each other's sides, when they were just the wrestler and the intern, but seeing them separated made the two-toned wrestler curious.

"She's with Leighla and Amber getting something to eat—you know that girl time that she wants to get. After work, she went with Leighla and Amber to check out some flowers for the wedding. Des texted me saying that everything was fine and that I didn't have anything to worry about." Jon explained to Colby, who nodded his head, understanding everything now. Colby stood up.

"Amber and Joe's wedding should be interested. I'm guessing since Leigh and I are married, they're going to get married, I'm wondering if we'll see a Jon and Desiree wedding. I mean, we all deserve to be happy. Especially, you since you have overcame obstacles that seemed impossible to overcome. Just don't worry about getting married and stuff right now. Focus on making her happy and it will pay off in the end of the day. It did for me." Colby explained as Jon stood up, after he explained.

"Do you think that this wedding concept will make her fall in love with marriage and all that stuff? If only I knew what was making her so hesitant about this entire thing. I told her that I would protect her heart and that sappy speech that people would slap me for, but I swear, Desiree is going to be the death of me." Jon shook his head, mockingly. He meant what he said with love all over his words.

Colby laughed at his comment, "Aren't all women? I know Leighla is."

"Colby!"

Colby turned around to stare at Leighla, who was shaking her head after hearing the comment about how all women are the death of me. Next to his wife was Desiree, who had returned from having lunch with Amber, who had returned to Joe, talking about their day. Colby hadn't intended for his wife to hear that statement, so he starched the back of his neck, very uncomfortably at the glare from Leighla.

"Um…um...um…did you do anything different with your hair?" Colby had asked the question that Jon had asked Desiree about a week ago. The way that he asked the question sounded so awkward, but he didn't stutter a word that came out of his mouth. Desiree giggled at him—reminding herself of when Jon had asked her the question. Apparently, Colby went to Jon for good lies to tell.

"Nice try, Lopez, but you might not get off the hook this time," Jon placed a hand on Colby's shoulder as the sarcasm came out of his mouth. One thing that Desiree admired about Jon—no filter for anything. He said what he wanted to say, "I think we might leave you guys alone. Come on Des, let's look at the pretty lights, before I head for my match tonight. And, if you behave, I might get you a cupcake!" Jon said as he and Desiree went out the door.

"Yippee!" Desiree was heard exclaiming out the door as Colby was left inside the room, prepared to hear his wife yell at him for his comment.

* * *

_First of all, poor Colby. lol Secondly, does the board of director guy that Desiree works with ring a bell? I mean, with description wise or pure evilness? Keep the guy in mind. He might have a bigger role with Desiree and Jon than meets the eye. Thank you to: Ronnie Leigh, justkimmy, DeeMarie426, Guest, DaShadowAngel, SoftballSass143 and KatelynnBB for you reviews. Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	9. Jon's Big Moment

_**Human**_

_**These are the moments that you need to see in person...**_

* * *

WrestleMania had arrived and Desiree can feel the excitement in the air. To her, this was the pinnacle of wrestling. This was the place that wrestlers work hard to wrestle at. No the pay-per-view can compare to WrestleMania. This was a showcase of the immoral. This was a place to make a name for yourself and get your name in the book of legends. She hoped that this would be the night where Jon shines like the star he has always been. She had a good feeling about this night.

This night was going to be a great night.

Turning around, Jon saw that Des had the stars in her eyes. Her eyes looked around the WrestleMania sign. She couldn't believe that she was staring at it. It sounded silly. Knowing that Desiree had been with Jon for five years and this is her first time seeing the sign up close. He smiled at the wonder of her eyes, "Are you excited about the match?" he asked her, who turned her head to finally look at him in the eyes.

She grinned at him and bit her lip, "Maybe just a tad bit? I'm nervous about how everything is going to turn out. I'll admit something to you—management has a different story when it comes to you over the story that they have with Joe. They see Joe as the mega star that everyone hypes him to be, but with you. They see you as a wildcard—anything can happen with the WWE. If you were crowned champion. I really don't know what Hunter has planned, but I hope it is something that makes you look good."

Jon grabbed Desiree from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. His chin was resting on her left shoulder as he swayed her around, "Babe, I do want to be the best in the WWE. I want to bring an element that has never been seen before. I really don't care if I'm crowned the champion. Am I saying that I don't want to be champion? No, I want to be crowned champion, but it is not going to be the end of the world if I am not champion. Des, who cares what management says. I'm not here to fit anyone's mold."

Desiree thought of what Jon told her. He did have a point. He was not here to fit into anyone's mold. Sure, he was not cousins with The Rock or had two-toned hair, but he was himself. He did not want to be champion, if he wasn't going to be himself. He wants to feel like he accomplished something without changing a damn thing about himself. The WWE is so eager about putting their stamp on wrestler and changing things about them. Jon did not want to be a victim of that and Des knew that.

"I know, but there's some guy in management that thinks that having you as champion will be a giant risk for the company. That it wouldn't be what is best for business. The guy pisses me off…" she muttered under her breath at the thought of the guy. To her, that guy was so pure evil. He made it so obvious that he was against Jon and the thought of making him champion.

"I really don't care about what he thinks. I'm going to continue being me and you shouldn't let him get the best of you. You're above that corporate scum. Don't even stoop yourself down to his level. I believe you're a smart and beautiful woman. Don't let him even get to you. He has nothing good going in his life. That is why he is putting you down. He knows by talking trash about me that he is getting a rise out of you." Jon gave her a hug from behind as it received a smile from his girlfriend.

"Why must he attack you to get to me? He knows that I would have went berserk at him. I swear, the next time he talks shit about you, I am going to…" Jon paused Des, before she was able to complete her sentence. He began to chuckle, knowing that Desiree couldn't even give go berserk on herself if she even tried. She was too soft and the day that Jon saw her go berserk and beat up the crap out of someone would the exact same day that the Cleveland Browns make it to a Super Bowl.

"Dessy, don't even try to make yourself look tough around me. It's not going to work." Jon retorted as Desiree's mouth was ajar. She found it offensive that Jon thought of her as not tough or he made it seem that way. As soon as she was healthy and gained all of her weight back, she began to work out doing some of the simplest things like yoga or lifting weights to get some strength within herself. Jon doesn't know that she has gained a few pounds of muscle in her arms. That if she could punch him back to the U.S., she would do it in a heartbeat.

"I have been working out these past four years. Thank you very much! I have really worked on my body and I thought you'd be the first to know since you're the only one that is allowed to see me without clothes on." she retorted back at him. Jon continued to laugh. It seems like these two were going to banter again. Seriously, these two would banter over the silliest things, but it's what has kept the fire for their relationship going.

"I'm not focus on your arms when your clothes are off," Jon blurted out laughing some more, "My eyes are on _another_ body part!"

"You guys are disgusting…"

Jon and Desiree looked near the door to find Declan Knight standing near the door. Declan had a disturbed look on his face. Wishing he could have enter the room at a different time. Perhaps, before the conversation became disturbing. However when he was young, he would be the one to make jokes about Desiree's crush on Jon in the most inappropriate times. He was just like Colby and Joe, he never saw his friend and Dean Ambrose getting together. The chance of that happening were slim, but apparently anything can happen if you set your mind to it.

"Hey _Dominic_," Jon called him by his ring name, trying to get the feel of it if they ever cross paths in the WWE, "Thank God, that you were able to make it before this conversation got really inappropriate. He approached Declan, "I mean, Desiree was really over me and I kept telling her that I have a match, but then she goes ranting about her body and thank God, you're here." Jon gossiped to him with exaggeration, telling him a false story as Desiree's mouth dropped.

"I was not all over you," Desiree defended herself, pointing her finger at Jon. While Declan stood there being amused, "Be careful what comes out of your mouth or the only action you're going to be getting is in your wrestling match tonight!" Desiree punched him in the gut as Jon flinched, holding his gut, "I love you though, good luck out there." she kissed him on his cheek sweetly and walked out of his dressing room with Declan.

Alone in the dressing room, Jon held his gut, looking at the door that Des and Declan exited out from, "I love you too, babe." he knew one thing now…

Never underestimate his girlfriend's toughness.

* * *

As the match continued, Desiree held on to the key necklace that Jon had given her five years ago. It was a Christmas gift that symbolize that he only had the key to her heart. It was part of a set since Jon had a heart necklace that he had on his key chain. As a promise to Jon, she will always wear her heart. Usually, girls would wear their hearts on their sleeves, but Desiree literally wore that heart on her neck. However, her heart organ was on her sleeve. She just had so much love and that was what Jon loved about her.

"Come on, babe! You can do it! Don't tap out!" Desiree cheered for Jon as the loving and supportive girlfriend that she is. Everyone backstage looked at this woman, who they have known for being quiet was the loudest one in the room. She was so loud that Brad Maddox, Declan and JoJo all jumped out of their seats, whenever Jon was shown in the camera.

"Desiree, calm down. Your cheering is so loud that it can wake up Russia," Brad tried his best to calm down his friend that was going crazy in this match. He had never seen her go so crazy in a match before, "Just calm down and watch the match."

"Well, word on the street is that Jon wants action WrestleMania weekend and this match isn't going to count." the old Declan was back, who was making inappropriate jokes. JoJo was going to defend Desiree, who was so invested in the main event match happening.

"Really, Declan? At least Jon gets action unlike you," JoJo shot back at him because of his rude remark about Jon wanting action, "Seriously, when was the last time you ever had a girlfriend?" she raised a brow at him, awaiting for him to answer her question.

When was the last time that Declan had a girlfriend? He has dated girls in the past, but most were not long committed relationships. There were no girls that he was interested on. He preferred blondes because they know how to have fun. All he wants in a girl is someone that is nice and she had to have some look. She had to be nice to look at. He knew it was shallow of him to say that he wanted a pretty girlfriend, but what guy wouldn't want a pretty girlfriend? He also wants someone that is nice and down to earth. Can't he get all of that? He really hoped so.

"It's been a long time. It doesn't really irritate me. I really don't have a need for one because of me finally getting signed up for the WWE. I like being single to be quite honest. Besides, all of Desiree's friends are getting married and I don't feel the need to have a girlfriend." Declan shrugged his shoulders. He had no desire at all to have a girlfriend. If that time comes where he wants a girlfriend, he would go find a girl and get to know her. His life is a good though and why would he want something to get in the way of it?

"Single forever bro?" Brad high-fived Declan, who smirked back at him.

"Single forever, Maddox." Declan confirmed it.

"SHHH! I am watching the match! Jon has Colby where he wants him! YES! YES! YES!" Desiree jumped out of her seat in suspense. Could this be the moment where Jon wins the WWE World Heavyweight Championship? Hearing Desiree's voice made the three other wrestlers look to their television for what could be history in the making. Dean Ambrose picked up a weakened Seth Rollins and connected with 'Dirty Deeds'. Dean went for the cover and at the count of three, Roman jumps to the ring to save the count, but it was too late because Dean is now the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

Desiree squealed as she watched Lillian Garcia announce him as the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Dean looked at titles that were now in his possession. He couldn't believe that this moment had finally happened to him. The thing that Desiree hoped would happen was happening right now and she was the happiest girlfriend in the whole wide world. There is no emotion big enough to explain how Desiree was feeling. She was so damn happy for Jon. He has worked his ass off these last five years in the WWE for a moment like this. She is so happy.

So happy, she can marry him.

* * *

_Aren't I such a tease?_ _There's going to be a lot of drama ahead! Prepare for the ride! :) Thank you to: SoftballSass143, Guest, DaShadowAngel, emma, justkimmy, Ronnie Leigh, Angelica Herrera Gastelum, and DeeMarie426 for your reviews! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_

_Also, check out my Seth Rollins story, "Sellouts" if you haven't yet! :)_


	10. A Proposal She Can't Refuse

_**Human**_

_**Love is a strong enough emotion that can conquer any fears...**_

* * *

"You honestly don't know what you and creative did, Hunter," the board of director's member with blonde hair and blue eyes claimed at Hunter Levesque, who was sitting in his chair in his office. He had worry in his eyes. It was like Jon becoming the WWE World Heavyweight Champion was the biggest mistake that the WWE has ever made in his entire life, "You just gave the wildcard the championship. You gave the title to the next loose cannon of the WWE. Do you not see what Ambrose is capable of? Do you not know who he's dating? I don't know how many dicks that she had to suck to pull that off, but she is not going to get away with this!"

"Listen Arnold, I know that you are angry about the outcome of WrestleMania last night. However, we wanted to be unpredictable as possible. The WWE can't always be predictable and generic like other wrestling promotions around the world. We are different and with Ambrose, we are going to be able to be the company that stands out the most. You're thinking of things like a wrestling fan would think about the results of matches. That is what I wanted. I wanted a reaction out of the WWE Universe. I wanted people to be talking about the main event. Mission accomplished. Don't question how things work around here. Desiree wasn't sucking anything. This isn't just a business relationship between Desiree and Jon. They go back a long time." Hunter informed him as Arnold began to get angry a vain popping out from the side of his head.

"I know all about Desiree and Jon's relationship. He was in love with an underage girl. How does he still have a job here? Their relationship is disgusting. An attractive woman like Desiree deserves someone better. If Jon really liked her, he would have already proposed to her. What's holding back the WWE World Heavyweight Champion? If he really loved Desiree, he would have shown it already. Or…is he ashamed of their relationship. Knowing the backlash that Ms. Harper would receive if she ends up marrying that scum of a champion." Arnold bashed Desiree and Jon like there was no tomorrow.

"Easy, we are strictly professional in the WWE. It's none of my damn business about how and when their relationship start. The point is that: they'll eventually get married, but it's not of my damn business to pressure him to doing it. I just want him to do what is best for business and what you need to know, Arnold is that Dean Ambrose is best for business," Hunter smirked at Arnold, who was still holding onto that death glare that had not left his face, "Now, excuse me, I got chairman duties to get to."

Hunter's attention went back to his papers as Arnold looked at Hunter. His belief of Jon not being what is good for business was set on stone. There was no changing his mind.

* * *

"Babe, I am so proud of you. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that, but congratulations!" Desiree told him for what happened to be the millionth time—or that is what Jon presumed of that being. The smile and giddiness on her face made him smile. Everything was looking up to him. Beautiful girl, champion and soon to be engaged man—at least he hoped that. He was proud that he was able to show all the doubters that never believed that he would be a champion wrong. It is Monday and he cannot contain the emotion that he is feeling. Desiree has the day off, in which she had gotten from Hunter, so she could celebrate Jon's win, before RAW tonight.

Stopping walking the streets of England, Jon embraced her in a hug, which she was more than happy to accept, "This means the world to me. I mean, you're here and that's all that matters to me. I've got dinner planned for tonight. I mean, it's England and we shall live the life to the fullest. Take it as a thank you for being my rock all of these years. For never giving up on me, even though there were days that I wanted to give up on myself. You're just amazing and all of that stuff," Jon pecked a kiss on her lips, "The dinner is going to be all fancy like. We're going to eat and then we'll get headed to the arena. Sound like a plan?"

Desiree thought about their little plan, "Dinner and wrestling. I feel like I am a teenager again," she giggled to herself, "It sounds like the most perfect plan ever." she pecked him on the lips, standing on her tip toes as she did that. Jon's hand inside the pocket, in which a little black box was kept.

* * *

"Oh my God, Desiree. What if he proposes tonight?" Leighla, Colby's wife shrieked just thinking about the fact of Desiree getting proposed. Desiree was with Leighla and Amber, Joe's fiancé in her hotel room picking out things for her to wear to dinner tonight. Desiree rolled her eyes mockingly, looking at the two girls, who were sitting on her bed. She honestly thought it was a celebratory dinner due to Jon winning the championship last night. That's all that this dinner was. However, whenever Des and Jon do leave the fifty states, something big always ends up happening. Examples: their first kiss was in England and their first time having sex was in China.

"He's not going to propose, Leighla. What are you so obsessed with me getting married? I am fine about the placement in mine and Jon's relationship. Things have been perfect for the past five years. I feel like we're going to end up like my parents, if we do end up getting married," Desiree began opening up to her two friends about the reason why marriage scares her. The reason that she has been so hesitant about marrying Jon, "The divorce of my parents still haunts me. When they told me three years back, I was devastated. I knew that my parents were having problems and I was glad that Dustin was finally out of my life, but no child wants to see their parents get divorced. What if that happens with me and Jon? The spark, chemistry and sexual tension between the two of us fizzles out?" Des began to get emotional as tears began to fall down to her cheeks. Amber came up and hugged the younger woman.

"Desiree, the spark between you and Jon is undeniable. I don't see it going out. If you guys have been able to last this long, you guys are going to last longer married. I know, I'm not married yet, but out of the three of us in the room, you deserve your happiness. You've been through so much shit over the years. Please, let this good thing happen to you. You two are so adorable with each other. You understand each other in levels that other couples fail to understand. This guy wants to marry you. Let him put a ring on you!" Amber's voice got louder as she shook around Desiree by her shoulders.

"Desiree, I'm not promising you that he's going to propose tonight. This can be what you said and just celebrating his victory last night. What I am saying is that don't be afraid of marriage. I was afraid to marriage and it turns out that I like being married. Colby provides me that unconditional love that I cannot find with anyone else. I really like marriage and if I like it, you're going to love it. I mean the two of you love and bicker like a married couple, so why not get married? If he doesn't propose to you tonight, have a heart-to-heart conversation about the topic. I know that he will be more than happy to have the conversation." Leighla convinced her the best that she could with a small on her face.

Desiree wiped the tears away from her face. It seemed like her fears of getting married were disappearing. She loves Jon with all of her heart. She wears her heart on her sleeve for this man. Hell, she still wears his gift that he gave her five years ago on her neck. She has his heart as well and she wears it proudly, "I think I might be ready for marriage after all." she gave them a heartwarming smile.

* * *

I am not going to lie to say that Jon's heart was beating so freaking hard. This had to be one of the scariest things that he had ever done in his entire life. Last night, he was crowned champion. The thought of all of his hard work was paying off. Now, he's going to be proposing the girl that he is madly in love with. It scared him that he might get his heart broken. He knows what Desiree feels about the entire thing. He knows the fears and doubts that she goes through with the topic of their future. It does cross his mind that their relationship could end because they are two opposite ends, when it came to this discussion. He kept wiping his sweaty hands on his suit. His hand hadn't left the pocket of where the ring was at. Jon did not want to lose it. He could not risk those chances.

The beating of his heart increased when he saw his gorgeous girlfriend finally appear on the other side of the way. Desiree wore a silver strapless evening dress that was surrounded by diamonds. Her dress landed on the floor as her hair was straight for the entire thing. All she wanted to do was look beautiful to him. She had tried on many of the dresses that Leighla had shown on and this one looked just right to her. She felt like a princess with every step that she took. As she walked closer to Jon, she tried to watch her step, so she wouldn't trip and look like an idiot. Her smile bedazzled Jon's world as he smiled back.

"Hey, champ," she took her hands and wrapped them around his neck as he kissed her head, "I'm so sorry that I took long. I just wanted to look gorgeous for you. I felt like a champion needed a trophy wife." she stood there as she let Jon admire how she appeared to him. Desiree was no trophy for him. He was not one of those guys that wanted a pretty girl as eye candy. Jon wanted an actual relationship with Desiree. He wanted to be good enough for her—but, five years and still with her, he must be doing something right that he can't put his finger on.

"You're a gorgeous woman. Not a trophy, babe. You always look beautiful to me," Jon assured her, "I hope that this dinner will go well. We barely get dressed up for dinner, so I hope that you enjoy this." he entwined his fingers with her as he led her to a building. When Desiree looked inside, she noticed them pass a bunch of paintings that showed the pride of England. Jon led up upstairs as it lead to the roof of the restaurant. What she saw in her view was the London Eye going around. The other buildings surrounding her had bright lights on. It was so beautiful to her.

"Wow! This is an astounding view! This must have cost you a fortune. Jon, you shouldn't have done this," Desiree looked back at her boyfriend. She thought of herself as unworthy of this kind of treatment. What did she do to ever deserve Jon? "Wow! I'm speechless. I'm so fortunate of all of this. Thank you, Jon. I love you," she stood on her tiptoes and connected with a kiss on his lips, "I love this so much. I'm thankful that you're in my life. You mean the world to me." she smiled at him. The same smile that was able to win Jon's heart.

"I'm thankful that you have been able to accept all of my flaws. You knew about my past before you even knew me. I thought that I scared you away years ago. How are you still here? Nothing seems to ever scare you." Jon joked around as Desiree laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"Except tigers." she corrected him.

"Except tigers," he corrected himself with a laugh, "That's what I love about you. You're able to make me smile in days that I don't seem to be happy. Five years ago, you were able to turn my life upside down. At first, I was skeptical about you, then I found myself helping you, a friendship formed, that brother and sister bond formed, then I found out I was in love with you. There was no denying my feelings for you. I was still in love with you, even when I tried not to be. You were just it for me."

Desiree smiled as she looked at the sight of England, the wind blowing her hair to the side without messing it up, "You know that clock Big Ben? The clock has been going on for as long as anyone could remember. The clock will never stop working. It will still be going on for millions of more years—just like our love. Our love is like Big Ben. It will never stop. It will keep going forever. There will still be that anticipation to hear that gong go off at that specific hour. That gong is like the spark of our relationship. We anticipate things when we are together. We have thrill in the relationship. The hands on the clock—the big one and the little one. That's you and me Jon. We work as one." Jon was breath taken at the way Desiree expressed their love. He couldn't have said it any better himself. It sounded so poetic coming out of her mouth. It probably would have sounded lame coming out of his mouth.

"You're sweet. What you said made so much sense. I don't know, if I am lost in the moment, but Desiree, I really love you. What you said, I couldn't have said it any better. I probably would sound so lame…" he chuckled as Desiree placed a hand on his cheek, caressing it.

"It would have sounded just as beautiful, babe." she assured him with a giggle.

"I love you, Desiree. I never thought of myself as a guy that settled down. You've changed my perspective on women. I don't think they're all crazy bitches anymore. I honestly thought you were going to be a crazy bitch, but I'm glad that you ended up being so normal. Thank you for being yourself Desiree. I know that you aren't comfortable with being yourself, but I find you perfect the way that you are. You wear your heart on your sleeve and I've always promised to protect your heart and I wish to do that forever," Jon began to get shaky, dropping down to one knee. Desiree had anticipated this moment for the longest time. This was five years in the making. She covered her mouth in shock as Jon revealed the diamond ring that was in the black box as he asked the question that every woman wants to be asked by the man that she loves, "Desiree Marie Harper, will you marry me?"

* * *

_YES! I DID THAT! I WENT THERE! I gave one of the biggest cliffhangers I have ever given in my entire life! It's not Jon's turn to say yes, but Des' turn. What will her answer be? Will Des say yes? And Arnold's determination to prove that Jon is not champion worthy continues... I want to thank: justkimmy, DeeMarie426, Ronnie Leigh, Guest and DaShadowAngel for the lovely reviews! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	11. Des Says Yes?

_**Human**_

_**One answer can change everything...**_

* * *

"Desiree Marie Harper, will you marry me?" Jon asked the biggest question he had ever asked in his entire life. This question was bigger than asking Desiree to be his girlfriend. On some level, this trumped that. This was question that could impact their bond. After this, she might not talk to him, declining the proposal or they may take the next step into their relationship. Desiree covered her mouth in silence. That scared Jon. What was she thinking in her mind? Did she see this coming? There was no sign from her of what her answer could be. Jon was a fool on his knee for more than a minute. Can Desiree answer the question? The more she made him wait, the more it made him nervous. The diamond ring was the brightest thing in England right now. The shimmer of the diamond was more shinny than Desiree's diamond evening gown.

Desiree was processing everything that just happened. Jon had proposed to her. It seemed like this was all happening so quick. Was she ready for marriage? She told Leighla and Amber that she was ready. That she was not afraid and hesitant anymore. However, the sight of the engagement ring that cost her more than their trip to England was so overwhelming. Who knows how much money Jon spent in that ring? It was so gorgeous to look at. It was in a shape of a heart. She uncovered her mouth and continued looking in the ring, she then looked at Jon with a smile, "Yes! I'll marry you!" she squealed as Jon picked her up and spun her around. Then, they connected with a kiss as he placed the ring on her ring finger.

"Thank God, babe. You scared me for like a minute! Couldn't you have saved me the worry?" Jon joked around with her as she admired the diamond hearted engagement ring on her finger. It looked gorgeous even on close. There was a part of her that wanted to cry. Tears of joy, of course. She had never anticipated getting married, ever since her parents divorced. Even as a teenager, she never saw herself married. It all changed when she met Jon and they fell in love. Honestly, she couldn't picture herself with anyone else. She was glad that Jon hadn't given up the thought of marrying her. It excited her now.

Desiree Harper was now an engaged woman.

"I was so shocked. Leighla had said to me that you might proposed. I thought she was just being typical Leighla, but you proposed! I never saw that coming. You caught me off guard with that proposal. Was this dinner just a trick for you to propose to me? Is this really a restaurant?" Desiree placed her hands on her hips, giving Jon a playful glare.

Jon laughed, "Can we just focus on the fact that this is actually happening right now? I mean, we're engaged now! We're settling down! We can now bicker like a married couple now. I can finally introduce you as my fiancée. I don't know about you, but I was nervous about how everything would turn out. I wanted to give you a proposal you would never forget. I wanted to catch you off guard. I'm glad that you accepted." Jon grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"I am too. I hope that this doesn't change our ways. I want everything to be perfect. I don't want to screw up anything. Oh my goodness, I need to call Darwin and Estelle. I need to Leighla, Amber, JoJo, and Declan! You need to call your buddies! Drake, Sami everyone! We're getting married! I need to start planning and I need to tell Hunter! How will he respond to the news?" Desiree was in an anxious mood, before Jon connected with another heated kiss.

Desiree kissed him back like always. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss even more. Jon moaned in response as he picked her up. His hands landed around her back. There was something that told him to never let go of her. This girl was worth it. They way that he kissed her felt like she was being kissed by him for the very first time. Jon trailed down kisses on her neck. Her eyes fluttering at the tingling feeling that she got when they kissed.

"Jon, we got RAW to get to," Desiree was able to get out as he was pecking on her lips, "You got a huge segment to do that I really want to see." she poked his chest with a huge smile. Jon groaned, he didn't want this moment to end with her, but he was WWE World Heavyweight Champion. He didn't want to screw anything up.

* * *

JoJo, Brad, Declan, Leighla and Amber had been waiting for Desiree to arrive so they can watch the show. JoJo was not in action since Sasha Banks and Alexa Bliss were facing each other tonight. Brad still was dealing with an injury that he should be cleared from in about a month or two. Desiree knew that she was late, but she had an explanation. Explanation: she just got engaged forty-five minutes ago. She kissed Jon as both of them quickly went their own ways.

"What the hell, Desiree? Just because you're with the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, you think you can be late?" Declan mocked her as Desiree had no desire to start a fight with him. She was on cloud nine. Everything was in her favor now. What can possibly go wrong with her? Desiree gave the group a smile of pride. This smile made them question why she was so happen. She was no longer in her dress. Instead, she wore a white blazer, with a Dean Ambrose t-shirt and leather pants with heel boots to match with the pants.

"Oh guys, I am so sorry," Desiree apologized as she touched her forehead, her diamond heart engagement ring exposing itself, "I had things happen!" the women squealed and hugged Desiree. Leighla was the happiest out of the girls.

"He proposed? Des! You're getting married! Congratulations. Our Desiree is growing up!" Leighla squealed as she hugged Des again. Desiree couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was engaged! She was scared, but excited for what the future had for her.

"I'm thrilled about everything. Your and Amber's pep talk helped me out. The whole proposal was so romantic and out of nowhere. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. I'm thinking about the wonderful week that Jon is having. He's a champion, engaged man. Wow! What's next for him?" Desiree beamed.

"Before you start with your wedding, we need to get mine out of the way. Now, you will have an idea of what goes into planning a wedding. Jon being near Joe will get him an idea of what he has to go through from the man's perspective. I think that all of this will work out perfectly. Maybe, you'll gain a little inspiration with being around me." Amber grinned, making Desiree smile.

"Des! Can I be the best man at your wedding? I have stuck by you for half a decade. I deserve to be best man!" Brad protested as Desiree laughed. This was true; Brad was one of her friends here. He was the only one that made her feel at home. He was like a male version of herself.

Declan glared at Brad. "I beg to differ. I have known Desiree before this internship. She was the only reason I barley passed Spanish One. We go back a long time ago. If someone has to be the best man, it should be me. I have been her rock through it all. Desiree, take that under consideration."

"Guys, chill out," JoJo interjected into the conversation between the two guys in the group, "One wedding at a time. Besides, I bet we can find a couple of more bridesmaid dresses that will look good with you guys. That is only if you want to!"

"Don't remind me about that NXT initiation." Declan thought about that as it sent shivers down his spine. The first day that he went to use the training facility in Orlando, the guys down there made him put on a pink bridesmaid dress and run around the street with the most painful high heels. When he arrived inside, Bill DeMott looked at him like he was crazy. He forced him to take off the dress and to start training with him.

"Do I want to know what happened there?" Des asked, wondering if she wanted to hear the story from him. Declan's stories were always the funniest, but most disturbing that she had ever heard in her entire life. Sometimes, they were stories that she did not even want to listen to. This was the reason why Declan never told her the story of what he had done to Asher in the night of Homecoming five years ago. If Desiree were to hear the story, there was no telling what her reaction would be.

"No, you don't," Declan was straight-forward with her as Desiree nodded at him, "By the way, we should get a snack before the show starts. I want to be the very first one to get details out of everyone else." he flashed a smirk as Des shrugged her shoulders and told her friends that they will meet them with snacks, before the show starts.

* * *

Des and Declan were at catering area chatting and talking with each other. They had gotten some fruit and salads for their snacks. Desiree decided if she was going to be a bridge that she should keep in shape without making herself starve. Declan joined Desiree at the table as they talked about things that have been going up with them.

"They say that I can make a televised debut in about six months. They do not want to put in on live TV unless they know that I am ready. I'm just excited that I got the contract! I've worked my ass off for so long. This is my dream." Declan couldn't believe that he was living his dream. There wasn't much guys that were able to say that. The smile on Declan's face made Desiree smile and be happy for him.

"You have the right to chase your dreams. I know I did. Don't focus on getting in the main roster so fast. You need to make a name for yourself at NXT and work on your craft. I just hope that they don't water your gimmick down. I like the—whatever you got going on." Desiree had never watched Declan wrestle. He had kept that part of his life away from Des. Desiree was not sure about what Dominic Asher was all about. What was his role?

"I'm the pretty bad boy—sound generic, but Hunter says that he wants to do something different with me. I'm cocky, but I can back things up in the ring—that's my gimmick. I'm that guy that you want to slap in the face and kiss at the same time. There have been rumors that Hunter wants to turn me heel and establish my reputation as that heel you hate—a heel you can hate? Who doesn't want that?" Declan asked rhetorically as Desiree took a bite out of her fruit.

"You better have the mic skills to back it up because—"

"Desiree, it's weird seeing you here."

Desiree stopped what she was going to say as she looked into the blue evil as of the cooperate jerk named Arnold. There was no doubt that he was unhappy about Jon winning the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. This guy not only liked Jon, but he wasn't too fond of Des as well. Who could hate Desiree? This girl was a ball of fun! If Arnold hated Des, he must have hated puppies, bunnies and chocolate—that is one evil man.

"What do you want, Arnold?" Desiree snarled at him. He was the last person that she wanted to see. This corporate scum was a waste of air to her. The way that he carried himself made her angry. She had to remind herself of what Jon said to her at WrestleMania—to not let anything he says get the best of her. Arnold smiled, even though he wanted to punch Desiree across the face. He decided to brush off the ugly attitude in her voice.

"I've already heard the rumors going backstage—you're an engaged woman," Arnold pointed at Desiree's diamond engagement ring that rested on her ring finger, "Congratulations to you. You should know though—some people like working with the talent, but you _do _the talent." Arnold insulted her as Desiree rose up from her seat to look up at the evil man. When someone brings Jon into a discussion, there was no chance that she was going to back down.

"Don't bring my fiancé into this discussion. I don't think that you should be picking a fight with me," Desiree growled, "This is between you and me. Jon has nothing to do with what you feel about me, Arnold." it scared her how she was standing up for herself. A wave of courage washed over her and she felt the confidence to do that. Arnold was messing with Jon and no one on the damn planet is allowed to do that.

"You're right, Desiree. You should be careful about what you say because your words could impact Jon's career in the WWE. How would he feel that his own fiancée got him fired? He'd hate you. He'd probably dump you," Arnold told her as Desiree backed away a little bit. Arnold was part of the company that goes straight to Hunter if he is notified of a problem with the talent, "Also, what about Declan Knight? Everyone's knight in shining armor? How would you feel if you were the one responsible for ending his career before it even started?" Arnold looked at Declan, who glared at him back.

"Go to hell." Declan spat at him.

"If I'm going to hell, I'm dragging Desiree down with me," Arnold responded as he noticed other people entering catering, "Like I said before, congratulations on your engagement." he smirked as he left Des and Declan in shock in of the confrontation that just happened with that asshole. Arnold brought up Jon and Declan. He has not right to do that. Desiree watched Arnold left and that was when she realized that Jon's time of protecting her was over.

It was Desiree's turn to protect Jon.

* * *

_There is no doubt that Des will be going to great lengths to protect Jon. There is no way that she is going to let Arnold win this one. But, Arnold will not be backing down without a fight. Thank you to: DEREK-FREAKIN-HALE-IS-MINE, Dixiewinxwrites12, pinayprincesa, Punkedbyambrose, Guest, DaShadowAngel, Ronnie Leigh, DeeMarie426 and justkimmy for your reviews! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


End file.
